A Diamond Made Of Stars
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot with Nick and Judy.
For couples, spending time and relaxing with another is just as important as breathing. However, every couple has a different way of spending time together. As for some, long walk on the beaches do it. For others, simply popping in a movie and eating popcorn together would do it. For Judy and Nick though, they found something that could as fun as said stuff, maybe even more if you really got into it. This fun thing being star gazing, just laying on your back and pointing out things you see among them, maybe even catching a small shooting star race past the sky. Oh, not only did such a thing bring them peace from the hard days at work, it also strengthened their relationship as lovers more and more. So much so that an idea started to form in Nicks head, an idea that brings any man to their knees and transcends them from being called 'boyfriend' to being called...'husband'. That's right, Nick wanted to propose to her, and what better way to do it than on one of their routine outings to watch the stars together. That's why as he laid in the back of Judy's family truck, which was located out in the middle of her family's farm, as it was the perfect place to watch the stars. He began to rub the right side of his brown pants pocket where an item laid. An item that may end up making him the happiest guy or a broken hearted guy.

" _I didn't think I would be this nervous._ " Nick thought, feeling like his heart was about to stop due to the quickness of its beats. He then turned his head to the left where Judy who wore her farm clothes was laying next to him. Her arms behind her head, a soft smile on her face from the beauty of the sky she was looking at it. Feeling the stare of her mate though, she turned her head to the right, now gazing at Nick and his own 'beauty' she loved.

"Quite a lovely Night, hu Nick?" She half asked and half said, reaching out her right paw and grabbing Nicks left paw. Which was laying on his stomach, and when he felt his mates touch, the fox nodded his head.

" _You have no idea Judy._ " He thought, forming a smile before letting his words out rather then keeping them in his head.

"I agree, what a night it is. Say, have you caught anything in the stars yet?" Nick asked sweetly, turning his gaze from her and to the stars. Something Judy was quick to follow.

"Nothing yet, but I swear I thought I saw a heard of rabbits hoping across right over there somewhere." Judy told Nick, lifting her left paw up and pointing to the far right of the sky making Nick look in that direction.

"Hu? Are you sure it wasn't your brothers or sisters?" Nick teased, only to get a 'Really?' Look from his mate. This made him laugh a little, but it also made him feel a little easier about popping the question. He didn't know why, well actually he did. It was from Judy herself, her smiles just always seemed to melt his worries and or fears little by little.

"Oh I'm only kidding Judy, besides doesn't that look like me eating one of your carrot cakes?" Nick asked, pointing to the middle of the sky where the stars were in the shape of a fox happily eating a cake. When she saw this, Judy chuckled.

"It does actually, oh and doesn't that look like Bogo and Clawhauser dancing with Gazelle?" Judy asked happily, pointing to the far right side of the sky.

"Oh my gosh your right! It does." He laughed, mainly from thinking about Bogo being one of the back up dancers. The two then continued to call out what they saw, some consisting of each other doing cute things like paw holding or cuddling while others were of their friends. One even being flash in a street race while another consisted of Gideon handing out pies at the station and so much more. After about an hour and naming the whole sky, Judy took a deep breath, thinking she and Nick got them all.

"I don't think there is anything left Nick, we've pretty much got all of them." Judy told him, not seeing anything new. This was when Nick knew it was time to show her the final one, the one only he could let her see.

"Not yet Judy, there's still one more I see." Nick stated to her slowly, making her look at him while he casually slipped his right paw into his right pocket.

"Really? Where is it?" She asked, scouring the sky for what he was talking about. Seeing this, Nick shook his head at her before speaking up.

"If you want to see it, your going to have to close your eyes and open them when I say to." Nick stated to her, giving her a warm smile while the rabbit who was now confused looked back at him. Nick then let go of Judys paw and placed his left paw on her cheek, gently caressing it.

"Trust me carrots." He told her, pulling his paw away from her cheek.

"There hasn't been a time I haven't Nick, it's just a little odd to me is all. Like your going to make magically appear in front of me." Judy told him, turning her head to the sky and slowly closing her eyes. Once he made sure she wasn't peaking or anything, Nick slowly pulled out what was a gold ring with a small diamond on top of it.

" _Here we go Nick, the moment of truth. Oh god, I hope you say yes Judy, I hope you say yes._ " Nick thought with complete worry, moving his right paw over Judys face and hovered it above her a few inches. Taking a big gulp while also looking back and forth between her and the diamond, he closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them back up.

"Ok Judy...open your eyes." Following his words, she did as she now saw Diamond that began to sparkle from the stars above.

"This is what I see Judy, I see a fox proposing to someone he doesn't deserve. A person who makes him feel complete, who loves him like no other could. A person who made him want to present to her a diamond made out of the stars of their love. Who makes them want to ask, Judy Hopps. Will you marry me?" The rabbits eyes went wide while her mouth found itself gape, as the words and item presented by her mate started to hit her.

"N-Nick, is this for real?" She asked shocked, slowly sitting up while looking at the ring.

"It's as real as the first day I told you that I loved you carrots. I want to spend my life with you, and if you would honor me the privilege, live your life with me." He said lovingly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. After he did, she carefully took the ring from his hold and just stared at it. She starred and starred, knowing what this ring meant. She knew what it meant for Nick to present it to her, and she knew what it could lead to. A family, a life of growing old together, a life of a new kind happiness. Things she would only want with Nick, that's why she turned to him and gave him back the ring, extending her right paw to him.

"Go ahead, put it on my love." When Nick heard her say this, his face lit up and made him sit up quickly. Gently, he then slipped the ring on her far right finger, and after he did, Judy snuggled herself into Nick. She raised her right paw to the sky, as they both looked at the new beginning of their lives.

"May our love be as bright as these stars and as precious as this ring." Judy stated warmly, before Nick buried his head into her neck. Giving it a soft lick.

"It will be my wife, after all. Such things follow us no matter where we go." He simply said, hugging her close to which Judy slowly seeped into the fox. For on that night, two paths formed into one and would be walked by two people who would achieve their dreams and would die side by side in old age. Something true lovers can only hope to be blessed with in life.

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
